


Romeo's Naruto retelling

by Romeo_no_not_Him



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, More tags to be added, Retelling, side characters get more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo_no_not_Him/pseuds/Romeo_no_not_Him
Summary: Get a look into the life of Naruto Uzumaki as we follow his journey into becoming his home village's Hokage.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished watching naruto, like all of it, and it's so... it's a lot. I had so many ideas of "what if this/that", and with how it ended I just thought this would be fun to do, I do hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> some characters have their roles switched, and more side characters with some focus on them.

Not so long ago, a great fox-like demon attacked the village hidden in leaves, in an effort to stop the destruction and death, their Hokage had sealed the best away into her newborn son. Now, years later, we watch the young Naruto Uzumaki train and grow into a fine Hokage.

Kakashi is known for many things, the youngest captain, the ninja with a thousand jutsu's, but one thing everyone who's worked with him knows is that he's never on time. It's not that he's lazy, well maybe, but he just likes to take his time, looking at the world around him as he heads to his destination. He was heading to the academy to pick up his new students, his first students actually. Every ninja eventually has to lead a group of three academy students, learn leadership skills, and teach the little ones how to defend themselves. Though he’s already of the ex-highest rank of Anbu he's refused to lead any team for years, but now? Now it was different.

‘Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina-Sensei’s son.”

Kakashi wore a smile under his mask as he stepped into the academy, roughly two hours late.

‘I’ve heard so much about the boy, and now I can finally be there for him, to train him, to protect him… sensei, Minato, I hope I do you both proud.’

Kakashi walked to the classroom holding his new team, only to notice a chalkboard eraser held by the sliding door.

‘A prank huh?’ he thought, ‘could this be teamwork? It might do best to get caught.’

He stepped in the room letting the eraser land on his head, like a tiny hat, his reaction hidden behind his mask.

“Ha-ah he fell for it!” he looked at the young redhead, laughing with his stomach.

“Naruto! I'm so sorry sensei but he just-” he looked at the pink-haired girl, making excuses for herself. Then looked to see a raven-haired boy not even sparing a glance.

‘So Naruto’s a prankster huh, and the girl, Sakura, protecting herself before her teammate. Then Sasuke, who doesn’t spare a glance at them.’ Kakashi sighed internally, removing the eraser as Naruto turned to one of the desks, ‘I guess I have my work cut out for me.’

“Sensei look out!” Sakura hurried, shock written on her face.

Kakashi was confused before he felt a splash of water on his head and a bottle hit his head. He looked at the eraser and saw a thin string tied to it and the top of the, now empty, bottle.

‘Naruto’s better with traps than I thought.’ he internally cringed, he was terrible with traps, ‘I need to keep an eye on him.’

Speaking of which, Naruto held out a towel for Kakashi, “heh, sorry but I couldn't help it ya know? It was my last prank here so I wanted to try it out Ya know?”

He couldn't help but feel his face go soft, ‘Sensei, looks like he inherited your speech patterns.’ to cover his face more he took the towel to dry his hair, only to realize this could be a trap.

“Don't worry Sensei, that's enough tricks from me in this building, let's hurry up!” He put the eraser on the board and threw away the string and bottle.

“Right,” he straightened himself up and gave the towel back, “meet me on training ground 4 in five minutes.” And with that, he poofed into thin air.

Fifteen minutes later his team finally caught up to him, “Maa, what took you all so long? You're late!” he teased.

Sasuke huffed, Sakura sighed, and Naruto barked, “You were late first!”

“You took so long I can't remember what you were talking about.” he mused, as the redhead let out an exasperated groan.

Sasuke spoke next, “so what are we doing here? Sparring practice?”

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively and took a seat on the grass, “don't be silly, today is way too soon for that! We're doing that tomorrow.”

“Then what are we doing today sensei?” Sakura wondered as they sat down.

“I thought we could get to know each other!” Kakashi had a false sound of cheer in his voice, “here, I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are personal, my dislikes are personal, and my dreams are definitely personal.”

“That doesn't tell us anything Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura whined.

“Okay Sakura, you introduce yourself then, and you choose whose next,” Kakashi said.

“Hm, fine, My likes are...” she glanced at Sasuke, embarrassed, “my dreams are to spend my time with… someone special.”

‘Great, crushes, this will be fun.’ Kakashi thought sarcastically, “any dislikes?”

She snapped out of her dreamy state, “Naruto.”

“That's so mean Sakura!” now it was Naruto’s turn to whine.

‘F-u-n’, keeping a cheery tone, “now who should go next Sakura?”

Naruto kept going ‘me, me, me’ and basically vibrating from his spot, but she ignored him, “how about, Sasuke?”

Naruto pouted and Sasuke just huffed, “My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have any likes and my dislikes are many.”

Sakura seemed to have stars in her eyes, and Naruto was looking at him as if trying to find something.

“As for dreams, I don't have any, instead I have an ambition,” he had a serious look in his eye, “my ambition is to gain the power to kill a certain individual.”

Sakura seemed surprised and nervous, but Naruto pumped a fist in the air, “I’m Naruto Uzumaki!”

Kakashi was thankful for the positive energy, even when his teammates had annoyed looks for him.

“My likes are ramen and, uh…” he looked a little shy, “to make people smile.”

“Lier!” “Yourself doesn't count idiot.” Both Sakura and Sasuke immediately looked at Naruto calling him out.

“W-what! I'm not lying, I make plenty of people smile Ya know!” he waved his hands defensively, pink dusting his face.

“Nobody likes having graffiti on their homes with permanent markers!” Sakura accused.

Naruto was taken aback, “I only use washable markers and easy to remove paints! I-”

“Naruto,” they turned to Kakashi, “you don't need to explain yourself, it's fine.”

“Oh, uh, right, my dislikes are umm…” he seemed stumped, “I think I only have one.”

Sasuke glared at him but Sakura spoke first, “you better not say Sasuke.”

“No! well not... not really, I just don't like when people are mean to others,” he had a sad smile on his face, ”but everyone's got their reasons ya know? I just want those around me to be happy.”

Sasuke kept his face neutral, but Sakura didn't seem to trust it, Kakashi was happy with that answer, “and your dreams?”

“My dream is to become Hokage! One that everyone loves ya know!” he shined a bright grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes and before she could say anything Kakashi clapped his hands, “thank you for introducing yourselves, I think we’re going to be great friends.”

Naruto and Sakura had smiles, Sasuke just made a ‘tch’ noise. 

“Now tomorrow,” Kakashi started, “we begin training, training that is so difficult, so harsh, so brutal! That I recommend not eating until after training tomorrow, you'll only throw it up. meet back here before seven a.m., and that's an order.” with a smile and a wave he disappeared with a puff of smoke, excited for what's to come.

“That's it? Come on!” Naruto was whining, but Sakura didn't pay attention.

“Sasuke, since we don't have anything else to do, do you-” she turned and saw Sasuke was already gone.

“Sakura? since we don't have any-”

“Save it.” she huffed, “I’m going home.”

‘What would he bug me for this time?’ she thought grabbing her house key, ’were not allowed to eat, so it's not like he would've asked me on a date, even though my answer will always be no.’

Her thoughts were cut when she noticed how dark her house was. She wandered through her darkened home, with hushed noises in the dining room, “I’m home!” she called out to her parents. Walking to the noise she turned on the lights and saw her parents jump around a table with her all her favorite foods.

“Surprise!”

‘They look so good! Curse you sensei!!’ “Thanks mom and dad! But my sensei told me not to eat until after training tomorrow, this all looks so good.”

Her mom looked disappointed and her dad sighed a smile, “well, we’re just happy you passed, right dear?”

She waved her hand with a smile, “yeah yeah, I'll make sure to save you a plate of everything for tomorrow.”

“So” her dad began setting aside some food for tomorrow, “who’s on your team? Did you get your friend Ino?”

Sakura rolled her eyes, “no dad, she was paired with the Choji and Shikamaru.”

“Oh, well who’s your team then?”

“Well I got Kakashi-sensei,” she thought dreamily, “and Sasuke-”

“Sasuke? the Uchiha?” her mom looked at her in disbelief, when Sakura nodded a yes she was wrapped in a cheery hug. “Oh, that is wonderful to hear!”

“That is dear,” her dad said with a hint of joy, “the teams are in fours right? Who’s the other teammate?”

“Ugh, it's Naruto.” Sakura was going to complain when she felt her mom twitch, the air felt tense.

“W-well!” her dad clapped his hands, “since you can't eat just head to bed sweetheart, sleep makes the night go by faster.” he seemed to be hiding something behind his smile.

“Yes, if you can't eat then get plenty of rest.” her mom smiled, “goodnight sweetie.”

Sakura was confused by the sudden change, but couldn't think about what to say, “Oh-kay? goodnight mom, goodnight dad.”

She went upstairs to her room and got ready for bed, but after what felt like forever she quietly went back down. ‘I just have to know what just happened.’ but she stopped when she heard her parents quietly talking.

“Why,” her dad complained, “why did she get stuck with that demon brat?”

“I know honey,” her mother sighed, “but you know we can't do anything about it.”

“We have to at least do something,” he pleaded.

“We can't, you remember the last time we tried, when we heard they were going into the same class?”

“Yeah yeah I do, ‘if you don't like it, then remove your child.’”

“If we complain without anything they’ll remove her instead.” her mom paused, “with our daughter on the young Uchiha team, they'll spend the most time together, she could get him to fall in love with her with no competition, it's perfect.”

Now her dad sighed, “he needs to continue his clan, and who else could he trust more than his own teammate, even if one of them is that demon.”

‘Demon? Are they talking about Naruto? I mean, he's a lot of things, mostly annoying, but a demon?’

The house was quiet, “maybe,” her dad said, “We should have Sakura bring him lunch for after training, to put a good name for ourselves.”

“But we can't have them think we’re picking favorites,” Sakura heard her mom giggle, “we’ll have to have one for the demon too, and it would be so unfortunate if, oh... his was filled with everything barely edible we have?”

Her dad laughed, “like that isn’t us picking favorites… no we have to make them all the same, just to make sure the wrong one doesn’t go in the wrong hands. Sakura might still be awake, let's tell her-”

Sakura quietly ran back to her room and hid in her sheets, ‘A demon? I mean Naruto was annoying in school, and disruptive, loud, well he's still loud but-’

“Sakura?” her dad whispered, “still awake?”

Sakura slowly got up, ”yeah, what is it?”

“We’re going to make a few Bentos for you and your team, don't forget to pick them up tomorrow okay?”

“Got it, is that all?”

“Yeah… just, let us know how things go, tell us about your team on missions sometimes okay?”

“Oh, okay?”

He smiled, “thank you, goodnight sweetheart, and congratulations.” and he closed the door leaving her alone.

‘So,’ Sakura smiled herself to sleep, ‘if Naruto does anything too annoying, bam! I've got Sasuke all to myself.’


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was taking a stroll like normal, ‘oh? Is it almost nine already? I think I've got a few students waiting for me.’ He wore his usual smile under his usual mask as he got to training ground 4, the grounds weren’t much, just a field of grass surrounded by fairly dense woods. When he got to his team he saw only Sakura was holding her stomach, both Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem too different.

“My my, it looks like Sakura is the only one who took my advice.”

As Sakura glared at him, Naruto spoke up first “Hey! I haven't eaten anything since you said too!”

“Then why don't you seem affected like Sakura?”

He huffed and crossed his arms, “I'm used to going a few days without food, two days in nothing.”

‘Two days? What does he mean by… wait.’ realization hit him in the face, ‘did he not eat anything since Sunday? Did I just trick Kushina-Sensei’s son into starving himself for two days straight? Sensei, Minato, please forgive me I am so sorry I didn't think-’

“Kakashi-sensei can we please get started?” Sakura whined, snapping Kakashi out of his internal panic.

“Okay,” pretending nothing happened he turned to Sasuke, “and you Sasuke?”

“I ate dinner and breakfast,” he said, bluntly, as Naruto and Sakura looked at him in shock.

“S-Sasuke! How could you go against our Sensei’s orders like that?”

“He suggested we not eat, he only ordered us to be here by seven,” realization hit the two as Sakura scoffed at Kakashi and Naruto facepalmed.

“So it Was a trap.” Naruto dragged his hand down his face.

“This must have been payback for the water trap you pulled yesterday.” Sakura smacked him on the back of the head.

“That's not it Sakura,” Kakashi said in his cheery voice, holding back a sign of disapproval, “I’m not vengeful, I would've done this on anyone regardless.”

“This was to test their evaluation skills before their physical skills,” he turned back to Sasuke, “but are you not worried you’ll see your dinner again today?”

He huffed, “it's better to eat and lose your stomach than to work on an empty one.”

Kakashi nodded,’ could have told them that,’ “well since we're all here, let's get started on the little exercise I’ve got planned for you all.” and he held up two red strings, each with a bell on the end. “I've got two lunches ready, if you have a bell then you can get a meal and you pass. The only thing is,” he tied the bells to his belt, “you have to take the bells away from me.”

He saw the excitement on Naruto and Sakura’s faces, but Sasuke caught on, “and what happens to the one without a bell?”

Kakashi had a grin, “then you’re sent back to the academy.” That had everyone's eyes nearly popping out of their heads, “good luck!”

Naruto was the first to recover, grabbed both his teammates, and jumped into the woods out of sight.

‘Team meeting and getting a plan huh? Great instincts naruto.’

Right when Naruto stopped Sasuke regained his senses, before he could hide on his own Naruto grabbed his arm.

“Wait, I need to say something first.”

Sasuke glared, “What is so important that you're holding me back?”

“I wanna make a bet.” he had a mischievous smile as he turned to Sakura, “Sakura if I can get both bells from Kakashi-sensei in less than thirty minutes, you have to go on a date with me.”

Both of them groaned, “come on, it won't be that bad.”

‘I don't want to do this right now.’ Sakura thought, “And what happens if you lose?”

“Then I won't speak for thirty days straight.” and had both of them interested.

“You won't talk for thirty days straight?” he nodded, “so, no pestering me for dates? No whining about Sasuke?”

“No more challenging me to fight? No more shouting? At all?” even Sasuke wanted to know.

Naruto just grinned, “yep, not a single word from me Ya know.”

Sasuke looked away, and Sakura thought for a moment, ‘Thirty days straight huh? I don't want to go back to the academy for a year, or send Sasuke back either. But not having to hear him talk for a months time sounds really good, maybe I should-’

“Fine,” Sasuke said, breaking her thoughts, “I’ll take you up on that, not hearing you for a month is worth it.”

Naruto’s mouth dropped, “what! I'm not paying for you-”

“Then I'll pay,” he smirked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, “...fine, Sakura?”

Sakura got over her own surprise, “Make it fifteen minutes and you've got a deal.”

His face lit up with a slightly nervous smile, “O-okay! Just give me five minutes of prep and-”

She cut him off, “three, now hurry.” and she waved him off.

With his smile growing more nervous, he brought his hands up to cast something. With a puff of smoke two Naruto’s stood next to each other, “this is my shadow clone,” the clone bowed, “he will tell you when Kakashi gets too close and where to hide.” with that, the real Naruto ran off deeper into the forest. They were both surprised at Naruto's clone, but before they could say anything, the clone waved at them. 

“Kakashi knows where we are, follow me.”

As they let the clone take the lead, Sakura asked, “You are terrible at making clones, the worst in our class! Since when did you get good at it?”

Sasuke agreed, but the clone didn't look at them, “I’m still not good at making illusions, I have…” 

he held out his hand to tell them to freeze. They could notice the quiet noise coming from deep from where the real Naruto is.

He singled them to hide in one of the bushes, after all, taking shelter he quietly said, “don't leave this bush okay?” then smiled.

“How can you make a clone idiot?” Sasuke was trying to figure that question out himself.

The clone had a confused look, like they were trying to find their words, “my Chakra doesn't do well with simple spells, it likes to do the more complicated ones instead. The clone spell you guys know only needs a little bit of chakra to make and maintain but moves too static. This one, however,” the clone picked up a pebble, surprising the two, “manipulates shadows into making a complete copy of yourself, the clones are weaker, and disappear when hurt badly, but the only real cost is the massive amounts of Chakra it takes for most people.” he put the pebble on Sasuke's hand to prove it, and him, are real.

“How did you learn this Jutsu?” Sakura couldn't look away from the pebble.

“Well… you remember our old teacher Mitsuki?” he seemed embarrassed.

“The one that was arrested on attempted treason against the village a month ago?” Sasuke looked suspicious, which made Naruto blush hard.

“Yeah, that one, he uh… kinda tricked me into… nearly stealing a Scroll of forbidden spells, luckily I grabbed the wrong one, Ya know?” he tried to smile at the looks of accusatory disbelief. However, they then heard explosions coming from the direction of their Sensei.

“What was that?” Sakura almost went out of cover, only for a grinning Naruto to stop her.

“Prep times over, start the clock.” he grinned

Over by Kakashi he was reading a romantic drama, pointing the spine in the directions he heard his students going, keeping an eye in its direction.

‘I should probably go and scare them now.’ as he put the book away a smoke bomb popped out of the woods, three shurikens, and two kunai were thrown vaguely in his direction, ‘based on their school reports and the way how wildly these are being thrown, I’d say that was Naruto, I really need to teach him how to aim if this is it.’ but as they sailed passed him, his smile dropped when he heard a poof of smoke behind him. He turned and saw three Narutos, one holding both kunai. ‘Impressive,’ he took a simple stance, ready for some good old hand to hand and gaining a smile back, ‘transforming yourself into something so small to get behind me? And doing that to your clones as well? You're doing great Naruto, however,’ Kakashi disarmed the armed Naruto and held his own weapon against his neck, “only the real deal can hold things.”

there he stood behind Naruto, back to the forest and a kunai to his throat, ’I should mock integrate him, see if he will give.’ he thought, “Naruto-”

“Sensei please,” his tone sounded desperate, “help me.”

Kakashi looked and saw the clone’s jackets were open with an explosion tag on their shirt, ‘The clones are based on the original!’ with his free hand he grabbed the front of Naruto’s shirt and used the kunai to cut the front of it off, he pumped his body with electricity and jumped as far back with Naruto as he could as the explosion went off. Quickly he turned naruto around to face him, “What happened?” Kakashi freaked out that Naruto almost exploded, “Who did that to you?”

He saw Naruto clench his jaw and something cracked in his mouth, then a jet of smoke burst onto Kakashi’s face. He stumbled back into the woods only to feel that he stepped on a tripwire, he heard something snap from above, with a quick glance he felt jumping back was safest.

But it wasn’t, everywhere Kakashi moved it was just traps on traps on traps, some threw kunai, others rocks with smoke bombs. Somewhere he had to jump out of the way of a log coming at him, only to nearly land in a somewhat obvious pitfall trap that who knows what hid under it. All of these traps screamed at Kakashi that all of this was way above the ranking of any novice ninja.

‘Who could be doing this? Naruto, the others, they must be in danger!’ he looked around, some mysterious wires were on his right and behind him, he could see a hidden net holding up some hefty-looking logs. Right above him, he could see a sensory exploding tag, ‘If I get too close I could set it off, and if I could see one, then there may be more that I can’t see’. It didn't make sense, he did a quick survey of the woods at six this morning! None of this was here just a few hours ago, that didn't help the fact he wasn't familiar with the training grounds yet. So he stood there, lost and separated from his team, who was in obvious danger.

‘Especially Naruto,’ Kakashi steeled himself and took his own kunai out, ‘I can't think like that, I will not let my sensei, his parents, down.’

He stood still, listening for a sign if there was someone else around, he heard a twig snap and he turned in the direction of the noise. Slowly he walked towards it and heard quiet whimpering. Then the noise stepped closer and Kakashi saw the horrific sight before him. There stood Naruto, clothes torn and ripped, cuts and bruises littered everywhere he could see skin. Behind him were two large men, dressed in dragged civilian clothes, one holding a large knife pressed to Naruto's throat, but both wearing a sick, sadistic grin.

“OH ho ho lookie here!” the shorter, unarmed one said, “I knew this runt would find us a good head, but to think it would be the legendary Copy ninja himself!”

The one holding Naruto chuckled, “Yeah, we stuck it great with this one.”

“Don't hurt him!” Kakashi gripped his kunai hard.

“Oh ho? What are ya gonna do thief? Throw a fireball at us? How about a waterfall!”

The bigger one moved the blade from Naruto's neck to his collarbone, “there’s nothing you can throw at us that won’t hurt the kid too,” with a malicious grin he drew his arm up, “you can't stop us from doing this!”

As he thrust down everything began to slow down for Kakashi, he felt his body close the distance between the man, his left eye was free. He stood face to face with the man, with Kakashi's hand already through the man's chest. Without thinking he already cast his signature lightning blade, without hesitating, he sidestepped and cut the other guy's head clean off with one swipe. Right when he saw them fall his gaze landed on the mess of spiked red hair wrapped around his waist, he then fell to his knees and wrapped his arms protectively over Naruto.

‘Kushina-Sensei, Minato, you son is safe, he’s right here.’ Kakashi tightened his hold on Naruto, like he could just disappear at any moment. Right now nothing else mattered, everything else was just white noise to his senses. One hand protectively over Naruto's back, and the other cradling his head in his neck, Kakashi just stayed like that.

‘Naruto is safe, I didn't lose a student. Naruto is safe, I didn't lose another teammate. Naruto is safe, I didn't lose any more fami-’

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto shook him with fear in his eyes… and not a single injury to speak of.

“W… what happened.” he was in shock, “you were hurt.”

“I used a henge transformation to look like I was.” Naruto held Kakashi’s, should be bloodstained but isn't, left hand. “You only cut two shadow clones, that's why there are no bodies or blood here, they were transformed too.”

He looked and Naruto was right, no bodies. “What about the traps?”

“I based them off the Anbu training grounds, I had shadow clones work everywhere to try and get you to stop moving.” he looked down, “I thought this would be the fastest way to get the bells.”

‘You would go so far as to put up the most elite training set up the Hidden leaf village has to offer, And inflict mental warfare on your own teacher, just to complete the task as quickly as possible?’ Kakashi was afraid of the possible dangers of having Naruto go this over the top, “why?”

He looked guilty, “I made a bet that if I could get both bells in less than fifteen minutes, Sakura would go on a date with me, but then both Sasuke and she agreed so I couldn't just not try.”

After what Kakashi just went through, he had a small smile, he felt he should give the bells to naruto, ‘this is about trusting your partners, maybe he could come up with something smar-’ he froze, he couldn't find the bells.

“I already took them.”

“When.”

“When you stabbed the shadow clone holding the knife on me, I grabbed them and threw them at a clone I had waiting behind you, then you hugged me and... didn't move.”

“Did I go over the top Kakashi-sensei?”

he looked at Naruto, his eyes were… nervous, afraid, guilty. “Did you win the bet?”

His eyes lit up a bit, “yeah, I did.”

He sighed, “well yes, you did go overboard, but you were going into an unwinnable match at the start, I trained and led the Anbu at one point for a while so I should have been more prepared. Especially since I was warned that you were a little unpredictable genius.” Naruto was surprised at the praise, “Besides, I didn't tell you about my fears, so how would you have known?”

‘Actually, I'm kind of glad I didn't say, I don’t think he’s the kind to use them if he could, but this allowed me to see his skill.’

He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, “My name is Hatake Kakashi, I dislike seeing my team get hurt, I like seeing my team be happy for whatever tomorrow brings, and my dream is to see my team achieve their dreams. Now, let's head back to the rest.” he began to walk but then stopped. “Which way is the team? And are all the traps disabled?” he said sheepishly

Naruto grabbed his hand and led him in the opposite direction, “the team is this way, and yes they all are.”

‘Tomorrow, either know every inch of this forest or never come back again.’ “So how did you set up so many traps anyway? All those bombs, logs, all of that?”

“I just made a bunch of shadow clones make a lot of real and fake traps.”

“How many shadow clones did you make?” ‘where did he learn to do that?’

Naruto counted on his hand, “Well, there were four who attacked you at the front, three as using a henge to look like logs.-”

‘The logs were fakes! I mean that makes sense now, but I would've still been hit by a Naruto, I should've thought.’

“- and including myself, that's about thirty-five.”

‘Thirty-five! I can only make one, hell the inventor of this spell could only make five before he passed!’ a sense of dread came over him, ‘he has his mother's endurance and determination, paired with his fathers' crafty skills, I’m doomed... wait’ “You're a shadow clone? Then where was the real you?”

“Over with the team holding the bells, he was sitting in the middle keeping an eye and ear out for everything.”

Then something clicked, “so you knew shadow clones deliver information to the original huh? And you sent out a wave to instantly remember the entire layout? Risky as hell, but if you have the Chakra for it.” then shrugged and Naruto looked back and smiled.

“Thank you,” he turned back forward, “for not getting mad at me for going overboard.”

“My my, it's fine Naruto! just... please don’t do that again.” Kakashi gave an exhausted yet comforting smile, and got a nod in return, as they entered the clearing and got to the rest of the team.

The real Naruto was cheering at his victory, the other two however had mixed looks of disbelief.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura saw him first, “what happened to the bells?”

“Naruto caught me in a well-made trap and took them,” pointing at the real Naruto, “as you can see.”

“Yeah! I told you I would get them Ya know!” He had a proud smile on.

Sakura groaned as Sasuke put his face in his hand, realizing they both lost the bet.

“Ugh, I didn't think I would lose! I shouldn’t have taken the bet.” Sakura pouted.

Kakashi tisk tisked with a finger wave, “taking risks is a large part of being a ninja for the village, in fact, this test was also a huge risk. And now it's time for someone to take the biggest risk of all.” he turned to Naruto, “you did well, but now you have to choose who to give a bell too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone turned to Kakashi confused and scared, but he just smiled back at them

“This test was intended for only two of you to pass, one per bell. However, since Naruto has collected both, he now gets to choose which one of you gets sent back to the academy.”

‘Sorry Sensei, but I have to know what your son will do’

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto with anger radiating from their bodies.

‘This idiot is going to pick his stupid crush isn’t he?’ Sasuke felt his blood heat up, “I have trained harder than anyone else to get here! I have an ambition in life more than just marriage!’ He was growing more frustrated at the thought, ‘how am I ever going to get stronger and kill that monster if this stupid idiot sends me back a whole year!’

‘He’s going to pick me,’ Sakura thought, ‘because of that idiot's stupid crush he’s going to trap me with him for a YEAR while Sasuke has to get sent back! Wait, because of him choosing me I'll be part of the reason Sasuke doesn't achieve his dream, I'll be holding him back! All because of that idiot brat!’

As they both glared at Naruto, Kakashi took in the scene, both of them glaring daggers at Naruto as he stood deep in thought. Then in one swift move, he held out one hand out to both of them, each holding one bell. All anger was replaced with confusion, they both looked at the bell in front of them then at each other.

“Why are you giving us both one?” Sasuke asked, too confused to be angry.

“Yeah,” Sakura wondered too, “you do know that you’ll be sent back, right?”

“Yeah… I know” Naruto looked at both of them and spoke.

“Between the three of us, I don't think I deserve to pass.” Everyone stood silent, wanting him to continue.

He turned to Sakura, “Sakura, you were always smarter than me in everything book-related, you were always at the top of the class. You already know everything they would throw at you, you would learn so much more under Kakashi-sensei, it would be a terrible idea to send you back… Plus... I know you like Sasuke, I don’t want to be the reason you can't be stronger and be closer with him.” he said that last part quieter, but the others still heard.

“And Sasuke,” he turned, “you have a dream, an ambition I mean, and like Sakura, I can't hold you back, especially for you. You may have been behind Sakura in things like books, but your fighting skills were second to none! Your skills with every ranged weapon we were shown were way beyond that of everyone else in class, heck you can already cast an amazing Jutsu Ya know! You worked hard to get here and it shows, I only... got lucky to get these, to even have the chance to be here.”

He put the bells in both their hands, ”Being Hokage doesn't mean I need to put up simple traps, I need to know the history of this village and remember it. I need to be better in direct combat, math, finances, learn and hone at least some medical skills. I… I scraped by in the academy, I need to be much better, I still have so much to learn there, not you guys. I just… I just wish you guys the best, okay?” he gave them his brightest smile, and yet it still looked sad.

They all took in what he just said.

Sakura spoke first. “I... I don't know what to say, what can I say?”

Kakashi was proud of the little act of self-sacrifice, ‘they're lucky to have him, he would move heaven and earth for them.’

“... what time.” they all looked at Sasuke.

“What?” Naruto was confused.

“You won the bet, so I… I owe you a date right? So,” he was blushing in embarrassment, “what time do you want?”

“Oh! Y-you don't have to do that! I mean I don't even have a bell Ya know!”

“The bet was if you could get both bells, and I accepted, so now you won.” he had an idea, “I could... also help teach you some of what I know. I mean, you did help me, so I could at least do the same for you.” His light blush did not go down.

‘He wants to help the idiot?! I guess he's just returning the favor, yeah... wait! If I help him study too, Sasuke would see how kind and helpful I am! Maybe we'll even spend some time together! Sure the idiot might be there but..’

“All right! I'll help you study and learn too!” Naruto was surprised, ”like Sasuke said, might as well return the favor yeah? ha!”

“I don't… even know what to say.” he was stone still

“You helped us achieve victory in something I don't think we could've won. Even though you'll be sent back, it would be a shame to not have a teammate like you soon, we'll be waiting for you.” Sasuke looked at him, with a small spark of curiosity in his eyes.

Naruto didn't seem to know what to do, he kept glancing back at the two of them. His face tightened a little, he put a hand on his mouth, his breathing seemed rigid.

‘Is he going to start crying?’ Kakashi thought, and sure enough, Naruto fell on his knees and started shaking, ‘quiet huh? That’s… yeah that's concerning.’

He could see the gears turning in Sasuke and Sakura's faces before they realized what happened, then they quietly panicked, looking at each other.

‘I think I've tested them enough’, he knelt down and put a hand on Naruto's head, ‘wanting to help him pass school again is something at least.’ “Breath Naruto, slowly, in and out” he continued to couch Naruto until he calmed down.

“Sor-... sorry” Naruto choked out.

“It's okay Naruto, allow me to turn those into tears of joy. You pass, all three of you pass.”

They all looked at him, he continued, “this was a test of teamwork, and although Naruto got both bells, his self-sacrifice to help his team move forward is a clear sign that he values those he works with, and how you both wanted to help him in return shows promise. On real missions though, I want you all to be strong enough to return from it, nobody left behind, that is my motto.”

Naruto seemed at a loss for words, Kakashi reached out and pulled him into a hug, Naruto once again started shaking in his arms.

“It's okay, let it all out, you earned it.” as he cried Kakashi thought, ‘your son is as kind as you Sensei, I'll do my best to train him as you did me.’

“Also, Sasuke, Sakura? Thank you both for your pledge to help train Naruto with me, we're truly blessed to have such kind and generous teammates.”

Sasuke still looked embarrassed while Sakura all but groaned in annoyance, probably thinking she was gonna get out of it.

‘I can work with this.’ Kakashi thought, helping Naruto calm down. “Tomorrow, I'm going to ask you to demonstrate your skills, but today you get to relax.” He stood up holding up Naruto with his left arm, and walked over to his bag by the front gate, he had one lunch for himself and two for the supposed winners. ‘I guess I'll give Naruto mine, I did trick him into not eating for two days straight.’ he thought guilty, after walking back with his bag he gave Sakura and Sasuke the regular bento’s and held his own. “Hey Naruto,” he said softly, “I've got some lunch for you, come on.” he sat down and Naruto let go, who looked embarrassed.

“T-thank you, sorry for-”

“Don't be,” Kakashi stopped him and held out his lunch, “when you're around your team, you're allowed to let your emotions show. Things can and will get tough down the line, but we are still human.” and he smiled

Naruto wiped his eyes and gave a toothy smile, “thank you Kakashi-sensei Ya know!”

Before anyone opened their Bentos to eat, Sakura jumped up, ”wait!” and ran to her bag. Returning with three more boxes, “My mom made these as a present for passing.” and she handed one to Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke hummed and Naruto shined a bright smile at the now feast of food, “thank you for the food ya know!”

Sakura seemed annoyed, but turned sheepishly to Kakashi, “sorry Sensei, I don't think my mom thought about one for you too.”

He waved his hand, “don't worry about me, I've got to report to the Hokage anyway, meet back here tomorrow at seven.” and with a wave, he poofed away.

‘I should grab some lunch after this,’ he thought, stepping into the Hokage's office, ‘but the smile on his face was so worth it.’

When he stepped inside he saw the other nine captains with the Hokage, none of them hiding their surprise to see him too well.

“You're on time for once.” the captain of team 3, Genma, said

“Well,” team 9’s captain, Kurenai, followed, ”since we were expecting him to show an hour or two later, he's technically early.”

“Early huh? Now that’s a thought!” Genma chuckled

“It’s… surprising,” the Hokage spoke, “but since you're all here, I would like to hear if your teams passed, Raido.”

“Yes sir, team 1 has passed, I will be looking forward to training them into fine ninjas.”

The Hokage nodded, “Asuma.”

“Team 2 has passed, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio is already promising, Ino herself is far better at taijutsu than I expected, Choji needs to catch up.”

“Genma.” 

“Team 3 has passed, though one’s a Hyuga and the others come from commoner backgrounds, they all seem to have made a close bond during the test, frankly I am excited.”

“Kakashi.”

“With all respect lord Hokage, I would like to state team 4’s status after everyone else speaks.”

They all gave him a confused look, “I guess I don't see a problem with that.”

The Hokage continued down to team 10’s teacher, in the end, teams 1, 2, 3, 7, & 9 had all passed, with that, they turned to Kakashi.

Kakashi had a grin you could just feel, even through his mask, “Naruto got both bells.”

Most of the teachers didn't know what he meant, but the Hokage, Raido, & Genma all had a look of shock with pride for the latter two.

“Have you gotten lazy Kakashi! How did the little guy do it?” Genma had the biggest smile when he asked.

“It's not my fault Naruto can set up Anbu levels of traps in minutes.”

“What do you mean Anbu levels!” Asuma couldn't believe what he heard, “how would he have Any idea to make traps of That level?”

The realization hit the three's faces, Genma began cackling, Raido ran a hand down his scared face with a small smile, and the Hokage groaned.

“Naruto,” the Hokage informed the more confused teachers, “has snuck into every Anbu training ground since he was seven.”

“What!” “How is he not dead!” even the Genma, Raido, and Kakashi looked surprised and concerned.

“He’s never been caught by a single trap, in fact, every attempt to capture him has led to him using the traps against pursuers. I fear to think he knows the whole village better than anyone else, If he doesn't want to be found then we simply wouldn't find him.”

“Is he the reason we have guards around those grounds?”

The Hokage nodded as silence filled the air until Kurenai broke the tension, “so, did the team pass?”

Kakashi gained a smile back, one much softer, “though he got both, he gave it to his teammates as to help them grow and move on ahead, and they returned by wanting to help him pass the academy, they are shaky but I know they can do great.”

“A commoner, an Uchiha, and Naruto,” Genma counted, “I can't wait to see how they turn out.”

The Hokage nodded, with his own soft smile, “that's good to hear, that concludes your status reports, good luck with the young ones, you're all dismissed.”

As they all exited the Hokage looked at his hat, ‘lord fourth, are you watching him from out there? He might make you proud.’ and he smiled to himself at the thought.


End file.
